Los Cuatro Jinetes
by Depredador
Summary: Cuando la supervivencia de la humanidad peligra, Ratatoskr piensa que la responsabilidad de salvarla recae en los hombros de un solo hombre. Jamás contaron con la presencia de otra organización que tenía sus propios aces bajo la manga.


**Prólogo**

Hace 30 años, un sismo espacial devastó el centro de Eurasia, causando la muerte de más de 150 millones de personas. Durante los años consiguientes, varios sismos de menor magnitud han ocurrido a lo largo y ancho de la Tierra. Después de 25 años de relativa tranquilidad desde del primer incidente, los sismos volvieron a ocurrir con mayor frecuencia.

Los espíritus, seres poderosos de orígenes desconocidos, son los causantes de estos sismos al manifestarse en la tierra. No se sabe de dónde vienen, o cuáles son sus motivos; pero sí se sabe que son un peligro para la humanidad, y deben ser controlados, para prevenir otro desastre.

Diferentes organizaciones alrededor del globo se conformaron, con el objetivo de cumplir ese preciso propósito.

Tras años de investigación e implementación de nuevas tecnologías, se desarrollaron sistemas de combate de avanzada, que mediante la manipulación de energía arcana, fue posible dotar a seres humanos de armamento que les permitiría combatir a los espíritus. Pero a pesar de estos esfuerzos, los espíritus continuaban derrotando cualquier obstáculo que se les pusiera en frente.

Buscando diversas soluciones, una de las organizaciones, Ratatoskr, llegó a una conclusión. Los espíritus pueden ser derrotados de dos formas; eliminándolos en combate (que ha resultado poco efectivo) o haciendo que se enamoraran de un sujeto, que pudiera sellar sus poderes con el contacto físico afectivo de un beso. Se sabe de una sola persona con dicha habilidad…hasta ahora.

**Locación: Confidencial**  
><strong>Un día después de la neutralización de la entidad espiritual "Princesa"<strong>  
><strong>Reunión Extraordinaria del Cónclave<strong>

Un cuarto envuelto en penumbra, con la excepción de una luz blanca al centro de una gran mesa circular. Cinco asientos distribuidos alrededor de la mesa, donde figuras sombrías postradas esperan al arribo de un último partícipe de tan inesperada junta. Finalmente, un hombre se manifiesta, caminando a paso constante pero calmo hacia su asiento.

-Damas, caballeros. Gracias por atender a mí llamado a tan inusual hora de la madrugada. Tengo noticias apremiantes- El hombre cometa mientras ajusta su vestimenta, un saco, y toma asiento.

Una mujer joven responde –Director, espero que esto valga la pena, para variar. No hemos tenido más que noticias similarmente grises de su parte desde hace seis meses-

-_Hmph. _Si ha llamado a junta extraordinaria a esta hora, realmente espero que sea bueno- comparece una voz barítona, al otro lado de la mesa.

El Director, por su parte, sonríe, y presiona una pantalla holográfica frente a él, apagando la luz central y trayendo a la vida una imagen aún mayor al centro de mesa, a la vista de todos. Un video, el cual muestra a un chico de cabello azul besando al espíritu de nombre código "Princesa", causando que su armadura astral desaparezca, dejándola sin vestimenta alguna, abrazándose con fuerza al muchacho.

Las cuatro figuras alrededor de la mesa pausan su respiración, quedando atónitos por segundos e incluso moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente en sus asientos. –Ese malnacido lo logró…- una voz masculina más joven exclama.

-Bien…así que estaba en lo correcto, Director. –una voz femenina de edad notablemente mayor denota –Le concedo eso. Pero…no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿cómo espera que su pequeño proyecto funcione? Es decir, sin duda Ratatoskr estaba en lo correcto durante todos estos años. Pero tenían la ventaja de la anticipación en sus planes. Nosotros solo nos limitamos a observar y tratar de desarrollar nuestra parte. ¿Cree realmente que estén listos?-

-¡Pero claro que están listos! Son lo mejor de lo mejor. Son la última, y más efectiva línea de defensa que la raza humana haya desarrollado. Cuando su potencial sea explotado, ni el Proyecto Manhattan podrá opacarlos- de nuevo la voz del barítono se hace presente, arrogancia acentuada en su voz.

Con una risa, la voz femenina y juvenil contesta –Por favor…es maravilloso lo orgulloso que te sientes de tus pequeñas máquinas de guerra. Ni siquiera están probados en campo, ¿Y ya alardeas de esa forma? No tendremos ni la menor idea de sus capacidades hasta que sean realmente puestos a prueba allá afuera. ¿Esa chica de Wescott, Ellen? Ahí tienes un verdadero ejemplo de potencia destructiva, y nos lleva mucho tiempo de ventaja por delante. Se le conoce como LA wizard más poderosa. En cambio, estos…prototipos ni siquiera-

-¡Basta! ¡No permitiré que me insultes ni insultes a mis soldados de esa manera!- grita enfurecido la voz de barítono, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Cálmense de una vez!- exclama el director, levantándose de su lugar, golpeando la mesa –Y escuchen. La unidad 4J está lista. Todas las pruebas fueron hechas. Hemos supervisado personalmente su desarrollo durante todos estos años. No hay duda alguna de que son la mejor oportunidad que tenemos y la mejor decisión que hemos tomado. Tienen el entrenamiento, tienen los conocimientos, tienen las mejoras y tienen el equipo necesario para salir victoriosos de cualquier situación en la que los arrojemos. Están listos. Y si estos reportes de avistamientos están en lo correcto…entonces este es el momento perfecto para liberarlos, y cumplan el propósito para el que fueron creados.-

Las figuras ensombrecidas se miran mutuamente y de vuelta al Director, asintiendo. La voz femenina mayor responde –De acuerdo. A partir de ahora, y siendo conocimiento del Cónclave, se da la autorización para activar el programa. La unidad 4J entra oficialmente en servicio activo. No necesito recordarle que toda consecuencia de esto, recaerá en usted, y solo usted…Director-


End file.
